


Breaking the Alpha

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it, exactly, that the Alpha was broken? It was possibly more diabolical than anyone could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Alpha

“And you’re sure you want me to do this?” It wasn’t the first time Agent Washington had expressed his apprehension, and it wouldn’t be the last. He was nervously riffling through the papers in his hand, frowning down at them, wishing there was another way to do this.  
  
“It has to be your voice,” the Director reassured him. “I assure you, the entity will be created as per my exact specifications.”  
  
“Absolutely positive?”  
  
As the Director passed him to lay down on the medical cot, he let his hand up to cup Wash’s cheek. “This is the most critical of matters. I trust you in this.” Then, with the briefest of smiles lighting up his face, he resigned himself to the medical scanners. “Please, begin.”  
  
Wash still didn’t know if this was the right thing to do, but he knew what he had to do. His mind wandered back to when he was first selected for this, among the Director’s favorites…  
  
 _“This.” The documents were shoved over into his hands. “This is what you will be reading.”_  
  
“This?” Wash leafed through sheet after sheet. “Are… are these in English? Are they even decipherable? Dr. Church, are you positive that this is going to work?”  
  
“My research indicates that this will cause significant mental trauma. The brain will turn on itself, begin to devour itself, in order to get away from this malignant influence. It is all for the best, my dear Agent Washington.” He raised an eyebrow. “Now, prepare these. We begin in two weeks.”  
  
Now that the Director was strapped into the module, Wash knew it was too late to turn back. He had prepared this for as much time as he had between training exercises, tried very hard to keep his voice steady and his intonation clear, and all of it came down to this. This was what was supposed to create the Alpha. This was what was supposed to fracture it.  
  
He cleared his throat. “My Immortal, by Tara Gilesbie. Ay enn,” he began, guessing as to some of the pronunciation even though he had been practicing for so long. “Special fangz – get it, coz Im goffik – 2 my gf – ew not in that way – raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.” He had to take a deep breath at this point, otherwise he knew he would have begun laughing hysterically in an effort not to cry. “U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!”  
  
He wasn’t even to the main part of the document yet, and the Director was already screaming, writhing in his restraints, tears coming from his eyes. Though the Director had told Wash that it would be physically painless, Wash couldn’t help but feel a pang of empathy for him. If he was already at the point of clawing his eyes out to keep from reading any further, he had no clue of what it was like for the Director, strapped to that chair, forced to hear it without end.  
  
“There’s a row of Xs here,” Wash continued uncertainly. Then, another deep breath, and he got into the story itself. “Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee – ay enn, if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!” My god, that was just one sentence. He shuddered, but continued reading. He had to. “I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie.” The incestual overtones made him want to vomit, but the screams of the man in the module reminded him of his duty. “I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year – I’m seventeen. I’m a goth – in case you couldn’t tell – and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.”  
  
His heart was breaking somewhere deep inside him. The torment the Director had to be going through was terrible. And it was his fault. No matter that he’d been specifically chosen for the task. This was something no sane man should have to endure. But he’d been promised an AI at the end, something as close to the original as possible, and so he had to continue. It was imperative to the war effort, for this project, for his own personal safety.  
  
He whet his lips before continuing to read, trying hard to keep a judging tone out of his voice. “For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.” Just imagining it made him grimace, and it didn’t look like the Director was faring much better. “I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.”  
  
It was a break in a paragraph, so he could rest his voice, but by now, Dr. Church was practically twitching against his restraints, eyes wide against the horror he was being subjected to. I’m sorry, Wash longed to say. I don’t mean to hurt you like this. I’m no sadist. But the words stuck in his throat – and he found that even if he were to say them, they weren’t exactly true.  
  
Here was the tricky part. Dialogue was about to start. Did he do voices for each different part, or did he continue reading and try to even his tone, soothe the hurt just a little so that it could be bearable? He found himself slipping into character without thinking, though. “‘Hey Ebony!’ shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!”  
  
The ‘hrng’ coming from the module was a cry of distress. Wash tried to ignore it as best he could, but this – this went against every ethical code, didn’t it? Reading this yourself was just a laugh – a demented one, but a laugh anyhow. Purposefully subjecting another person to this psychological torment? It was madness.  
  
He continued to read. He could see another break approaching, and he had to push through. “‘What’s up Draco?’ I asked. ‘Nothing.’ he said shyly. But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.”  
  
The full-bodied cries of pain had subsided to mere whimpers by now, no less sad and pathetic. If Wash could only touch him through the mass of medical equipment, reach out and hold his hand or smooth his hair over his face or give him a hand to bite on, he would have done it gladly.  
  
“Another row of Xs,” he said quietly. “Ay enn. IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!” When he looked back to Dr. Church, he could see lines of pain on his face, involuntary tears rolling down his cheeks. “Sir… I only read the one chapter. We don’t have to continue today…” He was waiting for an order to either continue or to cease.  
  
For a few moments, the only sound in the room was the Director’s heavy breathing, laced with moans and grunts of pain. Then, finally, he started peeling away the sensors that were attached to his scalp, sitting up on the medical cot. “I believe that will be enough, for now.”  
  
“There are still forty-three more chapters.” He tried to hide how concerned he was for the Director’s safety.  
  
“Yes, I know.” Dr. Church stood, looking down to where Wash was sitting with his folder, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “More tomorrow.”  
  
He was loath to do this ever again, but the touch on his arm… Wash nodded. “Yes, sir.” He’d never question his method again.


End file.
